The one who stands above all
by SagelyDaoist
Summary: I was born with nothing but a useless distraction to my parents, I was nothing to anyone just simple punching bag to vent your frustration but now you want to welcome me back with open arms crying and begging stating how you missed me. Scram from my sight, I do not wish to look at your face, i have done well without you and I do not need you anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Minato who was working in his Hokage office, frowned as he looked into the data pertaining to the recent graduates as he frowned in thought, 'Strange where is Naruto's name, should it not be here with the list of graduates, did he slack off when we were not looking, just because of wanting attention he….damn him I will have to speak with him give him a serious talking to, why can't he be like his siblings now he failed the graduating exam he is truly dragging our name through mud now.'

As he sat there in deep thought Hiruzen Sarutobi aka 3rd Hokage of the 'Hidden Leaf' village entered the office with a small smile on his face which changed to a frown as he spoke, "What happened Minato? You look bit distressed."

Minato sighed as he spoke, "It is about Naruto."

As soon as he spoke Naruto's name it looked as if the 3rd Hokage literally teleported in front of his desk as he spoke in a worried tone, "What about Naruto? What happened to him?"

Minato was taken aback by Hiruzen's worrying visage as he spoke, "Well he failed his graduation test, now I do not know what to do with him, how can Kushina and my son became a delinquent like that, where did we go wrong in raising him."

Hiruzen gawked at Minato as if he had grown a second head as he spoke, "What are you talking Minato? Naruto graduated a long time ago."

Now it was Minato's time to gawk at him as he spoke, "What are talking about Hiruzen? He could not have after all the graduating age is 16 years and his siblings are graduating today."

Hiruzen sighed as he spoke, "Minato, Naruto graduated at 6, long before you passed the law changing graduation from 13 to 16."

Minato's jaw unhinged before he gave a small laugh as he spoke, "That was not a funny joke Hiruzen."

But Hiruzen looked incredibly serious as he spoke, "I am not joking Minato I am serious if you do not believe me then why do you not check his file, his Ninja Registration number is KNC1115839M."

Minato frowned as he ordered one of his ANBU to fetch Naruto's file only to be stopped by Hiruzen who spoke with a small mile, "Sparrow, check for the ANBU archive at Level 4 restriction."

Minato's eyes even widen further at that as he heard what Hiruzen was speaking, 'What did he mean by that, they are only meant to store information about ninjas who are at least ANBU Squad Leaders.'

A few minutes later Sparrow came along bringing a thick folder which he presented to Minato, a quick pulse of chakra in a certain patter allowed him to open the folder as he gawked at the information inside it.

One think that caught his eyes was the mission details, S-199, A-200, B-279, C-100, D-30, he sucked a deep breath at that, 'So many S rank missions till date, even Kushina did not accomplish that much during her stay in ANBU and she is considered a legend.'

Hiruzen had a small smile on his face as he spoke, "Well if you want to know, he entered the academy at 5 and a half years of age, passed at 6 years, Chunin by 6 and half years of age and then recruited into ANBU at 7."

Minato frowned as he spoke, "But ANBU only takes people who are at least 13 years old."

Hiruzen nodded at that as he spoke, "Well he was clearly an exception the ANBU Commander Dragon himself recruited him."

Minato: "How can he recruit him without my permission?"

Hiruzen spoke with a frown, "How can you say that Minato when you yourself had given him the permission did you not read the paper work carefully?"

Minato had a decency to blush at that, after all it was true sometime specially after his lunch break he tends to be a bit lazy as he quickly changed the topic with a small cough as he spoke, "So who was his teammates and Jonin sensei?"

Hiruzen grimaced at that as he spoke, "Well actually about that, since most if not all did not want anything to do with him because of his tenant, I took him as my last and final student, but it also meant until and unless he was needed to work with a team he was always worked solo, only when he entered the ANBU at the beginning only a handful worked with him even then because they were one of the best professionals although he had with his hard work managed to win over every ANBU members to the point they cherish him a lot and are good friends with, he has 100% completion with no casualties as well as excellent rating in all the mission he had completed as an ANBU, in fact I doubt there is another record such as his."

Minato looked as if he had swallowed a lemon the way Hiruzen bragged about Naruto left a bitter taste in his own mouth after all Naruto was his son and here was someone who was not even related to him was bragging about him which as his father was his duty, whenever Menma and Naruko had accomplished something the entire village would know about that because of him and his wife, but Naruto was different matter entirely he knew nothing about him as such he ordered one of his ANBU guards, "Go bring me Naruto."

Hiruzen: "I do not think it will be possible at that moment as he is outside the village on a mission."

Minato: "What mission?"

Hiruzen spoke with a tired sigh at that, "Couple of months ago you dispatched an ANBU battalion to Kiri in order to support the rebels in their civil war, Naruto is leading them."

Minato widened at that he had dispatched a group of 150 strong Anbu and apparently his son was leading the squad he did not know what to feel at all.

Naruko frowned as she waited for his father to arrive apparently she was miffed at her father for being late and delaying their celebration after they finally graduated at 16, another thing that annoyed her to no end but everything has a silver lining after all because of that they are strong may be not as strong as a Jonin but Chunin she could easily crush those weaklings, even Jonin will tremble before her and her twin brother's combo.

They did not have to wait long as their Father arrived, as she and her brother stepped forward to greet him only to stop upon seeing the frown on his face, even her older sister Minami and Karin stopped upon seeing such a look on his face.

"What happened to you, gaki? You look a worried.", a tall man with red tear like marking on his face spoke with a smirk.

Minato shook his head as he spoke, "Nothing just I learned something that, well I do not know what to think off."

A beautiful red haired woman with purple eyes came forward as she spoke, "What did you learned Minato?"

Minato sighed as he spoke, "It is about Naruto."

Menma spoke with a frown, "Who is this Naruto fellow? Is he someone who has copied my twin's name?"

The adults looked at them with alarm as Kushina spoke, "How could you say that about your brother?"

At that the 4 siblings were confused as Karin spoke, "What brother? We only have a single brother that is Menma."

The adults' eyes wide at that as Kushina spoke, "Karin how could you say that, he is your youngest brother."

Minami looked at them incredulously as she spoke, "Mom I think that is enough of your joke, since when did we have a brother other than Menma."

At that the adults had a look of horror etched on their face, meanwhile with Naruto and his team they had managed to corner Yagura the 4th Mizukage, it would have gone even smoother if a certain someone named Aoi did not poke his nose where it did not belong to and now here he was facing Yagura in his three tail state, well actually no longer a three tailed state rather he had transformed into a full blown Bijuu.

Naruto sighed at that, 'Sorry, Kurama it seems I will have to deal with your brother."

He suddenly heard a rather gruff voice, 'Get on with it Naruto, it is rather us or him and I believe it is high time someone spanked him for being rude to his older brother.'

Naruto snorted as he spoke his voice just a whisper, "I am sorry brother but I can no longer tolerate your transgression you are nothing more than a rabid dog sullying our brethrens name as such I will put you down here and now."

Suddenly his chakra flared as he spoke no ordered in a monotone, "**Come forth IG-ALIMA and SUL-SAGANA**!", as soon as he spoke the battle around him almost came to a halt, as everyone watched with eyes wide as two gigantic swords appeared on the sky from equally large portals, the swords were even bigger than the 'Sanbi', then it fell nad their eyes widen at what they saw for it was etched forever in their memories watching Sanbi's shell crack as the ground shook like an earthquake was taking place, before 'Sanbi' let out a roar of pain before it receded back to Yagura's body who fell on the crater as Naruto neared him he coughed as his eyes morphed into sharingan then he died soon after.

Upon seeing the sharingan eye appeared for a split second before Yagura's eyes Naruto bit back a curse while Kurama growled in anger, 'Damn those pink monkey eyed bastard.', only for a feminine voice to come to his ears, 'Brother I would love it if you do not call me in such an unsightly manner, it seems you might have forgotten that our father also had those eyes.'

Kurama growled loudly as a male simply laughed while Naruto simply sighed as he rubbed his forehead at the incoming headache he could feel coming along as it would not be long before the three would break into an all out brawl again, it was troublesome.

Meanwhile back in Konoha a group of super intelligent people with pineapple like black hair sneezed as they felt anger course through their veins thinking about someone using their copyrighted word, the wanted to curse him but it was too troublesome to do so since the clouds looked so nice and dealing with a copyright stealer will be troublesome.

A few days later the group of ANBUs led by Naruto was making their way back to Konoha as one of them spoke, "Captain the red head was so hot and she was practically crushing on you, why did you not take her offer if I were in your place I would have taken that in a heartbeat."

One of the other ANBU with bear mask spoke, "Oh shut it perv Captain is young he does not need some cougar preying on him."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that he would have so preferred if Commander Phoenix did not want to use him as a poster boy for ANBU and Konoha Ninja Corps. in general as such had him reveal his face as he spoke with a cough, "I will admit is Gecko that Mei Terumi is hot and what man wouldn't do the horizontal tango with her, but at the end of the day she is a Kiri ninja and as such she will think about her nation first and foremost and with no agreement in between Konoha and Kiri it is risky."

Another ANBU by the code name panther spoke up, "But still what bad could happen."

Naruto gave a small smile at that as he spoke, "Nothing much except she would have tried her best to have my child so as to give Kiri a strong future Ninja nothing more nothing less, her reason for wanting to seduce me was as simple as that to steal genetic material from me."

The others on listening to it were not surprised at all after all this was their world where treachery and backstabbing ran rampart.

The group entered Konoha as Naruto along with his second in command were ushered by their Commander as they went inside the council room they produced a sealed document pertaining to the details and from the looks of it prototype of a treaty which they would break their head later on, as the meeting ended Minato suddenly spoke, "Fox please follow me to my office."

Fox nodded at that as he followed after him while discreetly looking towards Hiruzen who simply send a message using ANBU hand sign, 'Your ex-family suddenly realized you exist.'

Naruto snorted at that as he entered the Hokage office they were greeted with the sight of Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Dan and lastly Tsunade, Hiruzen who followed after them and took a seat on a couch as Minato spoke, "Fox remove your mask.", as soon as he spoke those words a fuinjutsu barrier sprung into the room preventing anyone from spying that.

Fox removed his mask as his parents breath hitched, a whiskered boy barely 16 years old was standing in front of them, his face showing no emotions wearing ANBU gear, his spiky red hair was tied in a pony tail and his cerulean eyes looked like chips of ice, the people in the room could feel the raw power contained in him waiting to be unleashed at a single twitch of his finger.

The tension in the room was palpable as Minato coughed in his hands drawing attention towards him as he spoke, "Well Naruto how have you been?"


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Both Kushina and Minato drank in to the appearance of their son, he was wearing a standard ANBU armor with a haidate in his waist, he had a black clothed forehead protector on his head, except a pair of kunai holster containing kunai inside them there were no other weapon on him, then Naruto opened his mouth as he spoke, "I am fine Lord Hokage.", with that he took a seat as Minato gestured towards one with his hand.

Minato and Kushina did not know what to say to him at all, a few seconds later Kushina took a deep breath as she spoke, "War can be difficult thing with so many heart wrenching incidents and seeing you had to experience it at such an young age we simply wanted to know if you are alright not to mention you were leading so many troops at once."

Naruto did not show any form of emotion on his face but inwardly he frowned as he spoke, "Lady Kushina, I assure you I am fine and it is not the first time I have been to similar situation."

Both Kushina and Minato's eyes widen at that after hearing that after learning only a few things about him they did not have the heart to go through the rest of his file it was too painful for them.

Kushina was taken aback by Naruto's reply as she spoke, "You have been to war before?"

Naruto: "I am in a heavy assault squad of course I have seen my fair share of skirmishes."

Kushina mumbled out, "I see.", how much had she missed in her youngest son's life, he was in ANBU at such a tender age that means he had already killed, her other children even her eldest had their kill so early infact she had sheltered them well but where did she go wrong with her youngest.

Minato cleared his throat as he spoke, "Well son if I may ask you, why and when did you leave your home?"

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows as he spoke in a bored tone, "Well Lord Hokage I do stay at my home last I check."

Minato sighed as he spoke, "I wanted to know why and when did you leave our family home."

Naruto: "Well when I used to stay at your place I was always treated as a nuisance until one day when I was 4 and a half years old your wife took me to a park and left me there I managed to trace my way back to your home but it was locked no one was there and since that day I never came back."

Both Minato and Kushina vehemently denied that as Kushina spoke, "What nonsense are you speaking I would never do, I am a proud Uzumaki I would never do such a thing."

Naruto shrugged at that as he spoke, "Well whether you believe me or not is no headache of mine, you are my leaders wife so whatever floats your boat."

Hiruzen let out puff of smoke, as he spoke, "Well I do not know about that but I found a five year old Naruto in rags searching for food in dumpsters, well it speaks volume about your parenting skills."

Both the parents choked at that as Minato spoke, "If the house was locked why did you not try returning back at al later time."

Naruto: "Well I tried you know but a man with half his face covered by a mask carrying an orange pornographic book giggling like a loon chased me, then the great and helpful citizens of Konoha tried to hang me up with the entrails for defiling the house of the great lord Hokage with my demonic presence."

Both Minato and Kushina looked shocked at that as Minato spoke in a heated tone, "Stop lying the villagers will never do something like that."

Naruto shrugged as he spoke, "Well as I said before I do not care about your opinion and more importantly I do not care if you believe me or not."

Tsunade and Dan were both silently listening to their entire conversation, until Dan decided to speak, "Well I myself had once rescued him from a mob who wanted to kill him for housing the kyuubi."

At that both Minato and Kushina's eyes widen at that as Jiraiya spoke with a sigh, "Listen kid shit happens in everyone's life so stop moping around and throwing tantrum and go and make up with your parents instead of spouting lies."

Naruto's brow twitched at that, 'Me throwing tantrum since when have you seen my tantrum, if I wanted this entire village would be a smoking crater.'

Tsunade growled as she spoke, "Now kid you have two choices either you will go back to being a family or don't so which one do you chose?"

Naruto shrugged as he spoke, "What family? I have never been a family to them so I will never go back to pretend something that was not present since the beginning."

Tsunade shrugged at that as she and Dan started moving towards the door as she spoke, "Well there you have it, he has already answered everything as such I am leaving I have work to do and patients to check."

Jiraiya: "Tsunade that is irresponsible of you to say something like that."

Tsunade shrugged at that as she spoke, "And it was irresponsible for them to forget they even had a son."

At that both Minato and Kushina winced as Tsunade spoke, "Oh before I forget you are coming with me Naruto, I need to do a check up on you."

Naruto nodded at that as he was about to ask from the Hokage to leave, Jiraiya spoke in a bored tone, "Listen kid, just grow up your parents took time from their busy schedule to speak with that can be said more than many unfortunate out there and they have other commitments to do instead of waste time on someone who will not amount to much at the end, and hardship please a little bit is good for everyone it builds character."

Both Hiruzen and Tsunade growled at that even Dan Kato the man who was known for his cool headedness frowned at that as Hiruzen spoke, "It seems like I forgot to make you suffer even more hardship Jiraiya."

Jiraiya snorted at that as he spoke, "Sensei I have my fair share of hardships and experience, and someone like him will never amount to much I can tell that much easily."

Tsunade spoke with a vein pulsig on her forehead, "Oi pervert did you even read his file or mission reports"

Jiraiya: "What is there to read, anyone with half a decent brain can see that he will never amount to much, the only thing of his worth is he holding the soul of an useless Bijuu."

Suddenly Naruto felt a headache as Kurama raged inside his mindscape, shouting out profanities that would make even sailor's blush only to be silenced by a loud smack as a feminine voice was heard, "Would it kill you shut up you over grown rug, how dare you curse in front of a child and a lady."

Kushina panicked as she spoke, "What are you saying Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shrugged as he spoke, "What I am telling him the truth, he better get used to not able to accomplish anything in his life unlike his siblings he is just full of blank loads.", as he spoke his voice lowered as if he gained an enlightenment as he spoke with a smile, "Ah I see so you are jealous of your siblings who has such an incredible power within them since the day you all were born, you are really narrow minded and shallow minded kid, to think you would be jealous of two children who had been selflessly guarding the village from the being destroyed by Kyuubi's power, how low can you get, just because your petty jealousy you left your home."

Hiruzen and Dan looked at Jiraiya incredulous as Hiruzen muttered in a whisper but was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Seems like his brain has finally rotted because of some STD."

As they looked towards Minato and Kushina they were shocked to see them believing Jiraiya's words but the most interesting reaction came from Tsunade herself she marched over to Naruto as she turned him towards her as she shoved a purse full of money in his hands as she spoke, "Damn brat here take all my hard earned money."

Naruto laughed loudly at that as he spoke, "Aunty Tsunade by now you should learn not to bet against me."

Tsunade just snorted as she spoke, "Cheeky brat."

Minato frowned at the scene as he spoke, "What is going on here?"

Tsunade: "Well I had a bet with Naruto a long time ago about how you would react when and if you meet him again, well it seems he won the bet."

Naruto then turned towards Jiraiya as he spoke, "You were spouting about how jealous I am and what not why don't you check the Bingo book and find out if I amount to something to not and as for jealous of them..", Naruto's eyes turned red as the events of that day appeared in their mind as he spoke in a demonic voice, "**What made you think that kyuubi is useless.**"

At that the trio including both Tsunade and Dan were dumbstruck as Minato spoke, "How? How did kyuubi regain his chakra, I…"

Naruto smirked at him as he spoke, "You just gave a Bijuu chakra exhaustion for that congratulations but why did you think kyuubi could not recover it, do you want to confess about a certain disability, well then if there is nothing more I am leaving.", with that Naruto left as the barrier was lowered allowing him to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Jiraiya frowned as he made his way to the memorial stone he knew he would find him there the only man who could help him fulfill right the wrong and stop the prophecy from deviating, his plan was simply bring Naruto to his heel in front of others and humiliating him then it will be easy to convince Kushina and Minato to focus on Menma and Naruko instead of some young upstart he was sure that Kakash would put him in his place then the prophecy would be safe, he will make sure that it is safe even if he has to sacrifice everything for the greater good.

Jiraiya looked to the figure standing near the memorial stone as he had a small smile on his face as he spoke, "Ah my favorite fan how are you doing?"

The person in question looked up from his book with a bored expression only for his eyes to light up in joy as he spoke in a reverent tone, "Lord Jiraiya I am fine."

Jiaraiys nodded at that as he spoke, "Kakashi I want a favor from you."

Kakashi's back strengthened as he did some that he never did in front of even the Hokage, he lowered the book as he put it back inside his pouch as he spoke, "Your wish is your command Lord Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded pleased at that as he spoke, "Kakashi should you choose I will allow you to read the unpublished and unedited script of my work as well as give you the first golden edition copy to you."

Kakashi's eyes widen at that as his body shook as before he knelt in front of Jiraiya as he spoke, "My Lord command me."

Jiraiya suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable but he pushed it aside as he carefully instructed Kakashi who listened to with more reverence than a person does to the God he worships.

Naruto made his way to the stadium as he reached there he found various people ranging from clan heads to Hokage and ninjas of various ranks ranging from Jounin to genin even the academy students were present not only that the parents of academy students as well as various people of Konoha were present as well causing him to frown, 'What is going on here, why is there so many people.'

He made his way to where his teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting as he neared him he spoke, "Old man, do you know what is going on?"

Hiruzen shrugged at that as he spoke, "No idea I was told it would be an exhibition of some form, so why don't you take a seat by my side, from the looks of it you were told to appear in your normal Jonin attire."

Naruto nodded at that as he took a seat as Hiruzen's teammate appeared Naruto greeted them with a polite bow, which Homura returned with a polite nod and Kohura a small smile as she spoke, "How are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto returned her a small smile as he spoke, " I have been fine Granny Koharu."

Soon another person appeared someone Naruto did not like at all and he more than often did not understand why his teacher kept him alive at all, the person eyed Naruto like some sort of prize before he wordlessly went and took a seat.

Almost half an hour later a random Jonin appeared who blabbed about various things which Naruto did not pay any heed to as various exhibition mostly some random ninjas who nobody will remember and no one would want to remember flexing their no existent muscle, one of them was a silver haired Chunin with giant shuriken he pranced around like monkey and was by far the most boring and unimpressive as Naruto spoke with a yawn, "This is boring, what is Lord Hokage trying to do with this?"

Homura who was nearby spoke with a frown, "I heard it was actually Jiraiya of Sanin who arranged for it not Lord Hokage."

Both Naruto and Hiruzen frowned at that as Tsunade approached the duo as she spoke, "Yo so do you know what Jiraiya is trying to accomplish by it."

Before either could speak the Jonin announced loudly, "Ladies and Gentleman, we now bring you now a battle between The Elite Jonin of Konoha Kakashi of the Sharingan, the copy ninja who has copied a thousand jutsu's, Lord Fourth's prized student, the legendary Anbu Captain who strikes fear in the heart of his enemies, challenging him with a duel is just a no name fledgling who is trying to challenge for fame, a disgrace of Ninja who only got his place in the corps because someone pathetic took a pity on him and now is disgracing the name of our village with just his presence so put your hands up to throw rotten tomatoes and boos and jeers for the worthless maggot present in Konoha none other than Naruto Otsutsuki and the scumbag who took pity on him and allowed him to weasel his way into the glorious corps none other than a worthless whore child who he calls as his teacher.

Many in the crowd started laughing at the introduction that was given to about Naruto the village rumor would be running at full power only except a select few, who were beyond enraged at that, even the Fourth Hokage was stunned at that he never expected Jiraiya to not only insult Naruto but also Hiruzen Sarutobi 'The Professor', as well like that it was a nightmare he did not wish to dwell in any longer, as he turned to look at Jiraiya who had a stunned look on his face, 'Oh no I simply wanted to rile Naruto up but he not only insulted Naruto but sensei as well, shit shit Tsunade is glaring at me looking with that look on her face I am so dead so dead.'

Meanwhile amongst other people the clan heads had met Naruto before but he always had his ANBU mask on his face moreover years of peace had made them tad bit lazy after all they are clan heads they never had to go on a mission for a long time as most of their jobs surrounded around things inside the village and as such staying inside the village for 24x7 lulled them into a false sense of security. As such most of them laughed at that challenging Kakashi Hatake, the man who knows a thousand jutsu it was preposterous and who was the idiot who was his sensei, all except one Shikaku Nara who had his eyes widen at horror.

Amongst the Jounin one Asuma Sarutobi had dropped his cigarette as he had an enraged look on his face, Kurenai who had an amused look on her face spoke, "Where is the idiot to challenge Kakashi like that?", getting no answer from her secret (read as not so secret) she turned to look at him only to be taken aback by the anger in his face it not only scared her but also made her turn on.

As the others gossiped about it, as Menma spoke, "Eh is that not our brother's name sis?"

His sister Naruko nodded at that as she, "But what is he doing why did he challenge big brother Kakashi?"

She turned towards her older siblings who simply shrugged at that as they were taken aback by the wide eyed look from their mother, as Kiba spoke from their side, "You have a brother?"

Menma nodded at that as he spoke, "Yes apparently so I learned a few days ago but why is he challenging big bro Kakashi he would get wrecked."

Neji who was nearby spoke with a snort, "A fate of a fool who is unworthy to be a Ninja, this boring why are we even here? We have stuff to do."

Lee who stood nearby spoke, "Gai sensei why is such an un-youthful person in the Ninja corps."

Maito Gai spoke with a frown at that as he spoke, "There are plenty of un-youthful people in the world Lee, as for why we are here we are watch and learn how my youthful rival makes an un-youthful person youthful."

Lee nodded at that with star in his eyes as Tenten sighed, all their attention was bought towards Tsume Inuzuku who shouted at the top of her lungs, "Oi where are you oh so great ninja hiding behind your master's skirt sucking his dick.", that did it as plenty of people burst into laughter.

Kushina did not know what to do but one thing she was sure any chance of her getting back with her youngest was gone after today Naruto would never ever, would want to do anything with them at all and all because of Jiraiya.

Kakashi who was reading an orange colored book and giggling like a loon spoke for the first time, "Ma ma everyone calm down, he is a bit shy fellow and I as an understanding elder promise to be gentle."

At that the crowd was laughing so hard that many thought that Kumo might hear it from there, Naruto gritted his teeth as he stood up from his seat as he spoke to Tsunade in a deathly calm voice, "Tsunade that whoremonger deal with him where as I send Kakashi to the morgue."

Naruto's friends which included his comrades from ANBU were enraged at that specially with Jiraiya and Kakashi they know how much hardworking, helpful and kind Naruto is they were ready to go down and tear them apart along with a few other ninjas which include a good portion of the clan heads and specially the announcer, but they stopped upon seeing Naruto jumping from the viewing gallery and landing on the stadium ground causing crater to form, as they looked into his eyes they knew that from that day onwards the Lord Fourth's entire genin team would be gone.

Meaning while a certain purple haired kunoichi with teal colored eyes and her hair tied up in a fan shape looked at Naruto before her gaze saddened as she looked down her face full of shame, as another kunoichi seating near her trembled with fear upon seeing her state her boyfriend spoke with a frown, "Yugao is there something wrong? Please tell me why you are so catatonic."

Yugao replied no chanted out with fear evident in her voice, "He has that look on his face Hatake is going to die."

Seeing her like that Hayate frowned as he shook her but by then many were looking at her curiously as Hayate spoke, "What are you saying love? He is just someone…"

Yugao shook her head as she spoke, "He has that same look on his face when he wants to brutally kill no torture someone to death, Hatake is going to die today."

Many were taken aback upon at that seeing a tough kunoichi like her acting like that only for a scoff to heard at that as a shrill banshee like voice spoke, "_**You disgrace to kunoichi fearing someone who is worthless like that, Kakashi has the same blood line limit as my beloved Sasuke he would never lose to a young upstart like that, right Sasuke.**_"

To everyone it felt as if someone had dragged something on a chalk board causing them to wince at the loud noise a person with a duck butt hair stood there as he spoke, "Hn, he better not disgrace our sharingan, as for the trash Hokage should deal with him but from what I heard then he is showing favoritism for his child what a shame holding us real ninjas back stopping us from graduating where letting a filth to graduate, I lost all respect for him."

Menma was enraged at that as he stood up and spoke, "What did you say you bastard?"

Sasuke simply smirked as he spoke, "That makes me wonder how was he born did your daddy slept with some whore or did that whore you call mother spread her legs, well what is her rate I want an itch to scratch."

As another platinum blonde suddenly spoke, "Oh how astute of you Sasuke, but who needs some old woman when you could have me.", as she spoke send a wink towards him and a kiss.

Menma was enraged to the point that he was about to jump and maim him only to be stopped by Minami, "Leave him alone brother, it would take hours for you to wash your hands in order to remove the stink.", but before anyone could speak anything someone shouted, "Look they are beginning."

Naruto had a stoic visage on his face, as Minato was about to speak and stop the farce he was stopped by Jiraiya who had apologetic look on his face, "Minato I know you are furious but if you stop it now Naruto's reputation will plummet further so please calm down."

"Yes yes please calm down what else could happen except that you insulted not only Naruto but my sensei as well why Minato what have they done to you?", an angry voice came to his ears as they turned they were greeted by an extremely angry Tsunade who was cracking her knuckles upon seeing her like that Jiraiya paled so much that he would make Orochimaru look tanned, the last time he had seen her so angry was when she had caught him peeping on her.

The referee gave a small smile as he spoke, "Sorry kid, but it is all good business, you should not have angered someone like Jiraiya.", with that he moved away from the place as Naruto looked at the giggling Kakashi as he spoke, "Are you going to fight seriously or are you going to giggle like a good damn retard."

Kakashi kept on giggling before he spoke looking up from his book, "hmmm you say something.", this earned him a cry of 'Hip attitude' and 'Youthfulness' from the stand which Naruto did not pay attention to as Kakashi gave him an eye smile at that as he spoke, "A lady Naruto do not worry I will not bully you too much, but try not to make to boring so come with the intention to kill me.", as he returned to giggling like a loon while reading porn.

Tsunade looked towards Kakashi as she spoke, "It is a pity Jiraiya you just got Kakashi killed and Minato if you want to save him get your Hiraishin ready or else he will die today, oh I will not help him."

No sooner did she speak Naruto seemed to disappear in a flash as he appeared in front of Kakshi who did not get chance to react at all, as he was kicked in his chin from below so hard that not only the ground but even his jaw and his tooth broke as he send like a rocket up in the air, the entire stadium was silent as they watched Kakashi being send up in the air as Naruto appeared in a blink of an eye above him, with his leg raised up which he brought down on him like a sledgehammer as fire appeared around his leg that looked like a bird as he spoke in a voice that changed chill down their spine, "**Phoenix Drop**", a bird of fire seemed to have caught Kakshi in its beak as it slammed him down the ground so hard that it cracked the ground hard stunning everyone.

It was a bad day to be Kakashi Hatake, it was an easy win for him he just had to humiliate him and beat humility into his head for trying to insult a living legend like Lord Jiraiya and then he would get Icha-Icha , as he mentally cheered thinking about Icha-Icha as he thought about a chibi Kakashi swimming in pool of Icha-Icha but then it all turned upside down his dream was broken as an incredible pain erupted through his body, 'dammit what happened who hit me my entire body feels broken as he looked up he was greeted by a sight of two Naruto's standing up in air with emotionless look on their face, when all of a sudden they attacked him.

"**FIRE STYLE: **_**INTELLIGENT HARDWORK**_", "**WIND RELEASE: **_**PRESSURE DAMAGE**_"

As a torrent of bluish flame descended upon him the heat was so much that even the audience cried in fear and slight stinging of heat a flash later Kakashi disappeared from the ground as the fire heat the ground hard that it melted the ground as one of the Naruto disappeared with a cloud of smoke he turned to look towards the place where Hokage was standing fussing over Kakashi as Tsunade outright refused to heal him, suddenly a soul piercing cry could be heard which even shook the heart of even the most cold hearted person, "**NOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS BELOVED DARLING! MY ICHA-ICHA.**"

Naruto looked down to see the referee himself was being healed by healers apparently he got caught in crossfire as the audience looked fearfully at Naruto, suddenly as Danzo spoke, "Impressive display young Naruto, impressive indeed but I do not understand why Lord Hokage and Jiraiya of Sannin would not only insult a high S class borderline SS class Ninja who has managed to kill a Bijuu in a single strike, not to mention why did insult his teacher who is none other than the Third Hokage himself. I do not understand your motive for doing so to a rare genius who became a ninja who when he was 5 he joined ANBU at 7 why would you do that?"

Upon hearing that almost everyone had been stunned completely silent especially the clan heads, Hiruzen Sarutobi was living legend called as the God of Shinobi as well as 'The Professor' someone who was not only their ex-Hokage but also someone who led them to victory in the 2nd and 3rd Shinobi wars as well as someone whom they all owed too much.

Danzo did not stop there as he kept speaking, "I do not know why you did all this farce, and the match with Naruto against Hatake, I doubt he would challenge him at all so why make him fight forcefully like that after all Hatake used to be a High A rank threat during his ANBU days but since his retirement all he did was read porn and giggle like a loon in front of the memorial stone, I doubt he is even half of what he used to be not to mention there is huge chasm between A and S rank."

Minato did not know what to speak as a resounding slap was heard as Jiraiya was send flying from where he was sending by none other than Tsunade who followed closely after even Naruto moved towards to intercept Jiraiya only to be stopped upon hearing the powerful but aged voice of Hiruzen who was silent during the entire ordeal spoke, "Naruto, Tsunade stop!"

At that the duo stopped as they looked at Hiruzen with concern as he kept speaking, "I became genin at six and today I am 71, for 65 years I have been serving Konoha, today an ANBU came to me requesting my presence here saying I was asked to be here on behalf of the current Hokage as well as Jiraiya of Sanin he did not say anything except that there was surprise. Truly what a surprise it had been for everything I did for Konoha really it was truly otherworldly.", as he spoke his voice choked but by then most of the people suddenly especially Minato found the floor interesting.

Hiruzen let out a deep breath as he spoke, "I am sorry for whatever problem you might have had to face because of me.", even his teammates had worried look on their face as he kept speaking, "As such from now on Konoha is no longer my concern whether she lives or dies is no longer my concern as I wipe my hands off everything."

Silence pin drop silence every Ninja and anyone from the older generation felt their heart stop as Hiruzen turned towards Jiraiya as he spoke, "As for you Jiraiya I am sorry for being such a poor teacher too you as such I understand your resentment towards me as such there is no need for you to consider yourself my student anymore I free you from my obligation, the only person who I hence forth recognize as my student are Tsunade and Naruto.", with that he turned as he spoke, "Tsunade, Naruto follow it seems we are no longer welcomed here."

Naruto and Tsunade nodded as he appeared beside her in a blink of an eye before reappearing beside Hiruzen who took a few steps before he suddenly stumbled at little causing both his students to hold him concern on their face as the two advisers raced to their friends.

Danzo looked towards his friend as twinge of regret appeared in his heart which he crushed ruthlessly as a ninja should not have a frivolous thing like emption but he could not help but be happy at his victory, he had used his subordinates to input some suggestion into the announcers head but it went better not only did Minato lose credibility but even his rival will no longer be by Minato's side any more, well it was a good day for him.

As Hiruzen was leaving many dashed towards him in order to stop him from leaving the first and foremost being Jiraiya who had face full of regret, he had been an orphan and the only semblance of family was his old team seven and Hiruzen was like a father to him as he spoke, "Sensei, I am sorry sensei please forgive me, Sensei.."

*Boom* the ground shook as Jiraiya laid in a crater stopping everyone in their tracks as Tsunade spoke while cracking her knuckles, "'Sensei?' who gave you permission to call someone who is like a father to me 'Sensei'? **You bloody whoremonger go and die from STD in a whorehouse.**", with that she hoisted him up as with an incredible show of strength Jiraiya was flung away to the horizon.

By then even Minato had arrived but before anyone else could say anything HIruzen spoke, "Naruto, please take me home."

Naruto nodded at that as he placed his hand on his shoulder before fading in front of everyone in sparkle of gold, as many watched dumbfounded at the display Asuma approached Tsunade as he spoke, "Lady Tsunade father did not look to well…"

Tsunade gritted her teeth as she spoke, "I know let us move Asuma.", with that the duo left hurriedly following closely after them the clan heads, meanwhile the Namikaze family moved towards a distress looking Minato as Kushina spoke, "Minato what should we do now?"

Minato shook his head as he spoke, "I do not know, I do not know, but first we have to clear the misunderstanding with Hiruzen I never knew Jiraiya would plan this if I had I would not have allowed it all. Shit, I so want to drive rasengan and castrate Jiraiya now, but before that **ANBU!**"

As soon as he spoke a couple of ANBUs appeared as he spoke, "That announcer of today's event I want him in Ibiki's care and tell him not to hold anything back, now you are dismissed."

He then turned towards his family as he spoke, "I am going to Sarutobi clan house now so will you be coming with me?"

Kushina nodded as she spoke, "Of course", then she turned towards her children as she spoke, "Children there is no need for you to come with us just go home we will be back before dinner ok.", with that Minato used hiraishin to leave along with his wife while leaving behind his children.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Gine Sarutobi daughter in law of Hiruzen, an ANBU captain rushed with a glass of water which she then handed over to Hiruzen who took the glass, theother member of the clan were tensed as Konohamaru peeked at his grandfather from behind the curtains Naruto looked at him as he called him inside with a wave of his hand.

Konohamaru entered the room his eyes full of curiosity, nervousness with a hint of worry in them seeing him Gine was about to scold him but stopped upon seeing the small smile on her father-in-laws face she stopped herself as she watched Hiruzen giving his grandson a hug, Naruto watched the scene with warm eyes before he stiffened a bit as he let out a growl.

Hiruzen looked at him with a frown as he spoke, "Anything wrong Naruto?"

Naruto forced a smile as he spoke, "Nothing you need to worry about sensei I will be back soon."

As Naruto moved out of the room he came across a Sarutobi clan member who spoke in a worried tone, "Ah there you are Naruto a large mob is coming towards us are the other clans trying to attack us."

Naruto spoke with a frown at that, "Let them try I will erase their pathetic existence, oh remember to make sure other than your clan members or Tsunade and her family make sure to treat others as hostile."

With that Naruto moved to the gate as he found Minato and Kushina arguing with the guards for permission to enter the clan compound, when both Tsunade and Asuma arrived with a large group of people following after them including the clan , Tsunade turned towards Asuma and spoke, "Go inside I will deal with them."

With that Asuma dashed inside as Naruto joined he slowed a bit as Naruto spoke to him, "He is trying to keep his mind clear by spending time with Kono, also Gine is there looking after him."

Asuma gave a grateful nod as he left, meanwhile Naruto moved towards the gate as he was greeted by the scene of both Minato and Kushina arguing with Tsunade, Naruto approached them as he spoke, "Is there something you want or else there is no need for you all to crowd over here unnecessarily now please go home."

Tsunade looked at Naruto as she spoke, "How is sensei?"

Naruto: "Well aunt Gine is looking after her and having Kono with him had made him a bit more relaxed."

Tsunade nodded at that as Minato spoke, "Please let us inside we have to clear the misunderstanding caused by …."

Naruto: "Hiruzen sensei is tired today was too much of an excitement for him as such he is resting currently so it …..", Naruto let out a loud groan as the remaining clan heads arrived as Tsunade spoke, "Let me deal with them Naruto stand back.", Naruto simply shrugged as he took a step back allowing Tsunade Senju to deal with the situation.

A few minutes later Naruto looked at the great diplomatic skill of Tsunade who had already had a crater created in front of her as she spoke angrily, "Really Tsume Inuzuka were you not howling too much you who do not have any respect for your fellow comrades is trying to teach me values of carmaderie more importantly how dare you insult Sarutobi sensei like that did you forget what happened if he did not rescue you during the 3rd Great Ninja war, you would be nothing more than a cum dumpster for our enemies and you insulted the very same man have you know shame."

Tsume Inuzuka had lowered her head at that as Hiashi spoke with a huff, "Listen Senju we do not have time for such now step aside."

Naruo who was leaning on the gate of the Sarutobi clan compound stood straight as he spoke, "Aunt Tsunade go and check on Sarutobi sensei while I talk with this people."

Hiashi turned towards Naruto and spoke with a frown, "Listen kid you do not wish to make an enemy with the strongest clan of Konoha."

Naruto gave a smile akin to a devil as musltiple golden ripples appeared behind him as voice came from behind him, "Stop it Naruto, stop using your bloodline."

Naruto sighed at that as he obeyed Hiruzen's command as the golden ripples vanished from their sight, causing both Kushina and Minato to look at him with wide eyes as they never had neither did they see something similar like Naruto.

Hiruzen appeared he spoke with a rebuking tone to both Tsunade and Naruto, "They are our guest and one should never insult their guest even if they are your most despised enemies."

Meanwhile the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings did not know what to think of their estranged brother, they were taught by legendary figures of the likes of their father, mother and their god father Jiraiya even after everything they have learned they pale in comparison to him specially the twins who also chakra of the Kyuubi will not be able to pull even half of what he could do, the Third Hokage really lived up to his name of 'Professor', if he could really produce such a student.

Menma: "Pervy sage really screwed up big time, both mother and father is angry at him."

Karin sighed as she spoke, "Why would they be not Jiraiya held the entire thing with father's permission now everyone thinks that it was dad who sanctioned the entire thing to humiliate Lord Third, he will lose a lot of honor and credibility because of this fiasco."

Minami was half heartedly paying attention towards her family's conversation as she spotted a couple of her fellow ninja's discussing about Naruto as such she ushered her family with post haste as neared them she heard Kurenai one of the newly promoted Jonin speak with Yugao, "So tell me about this Naruto fellow, from your reaction you seem to know him well."

Yugao took a deep breath as she spoke while everyone around her listened carefully, "Well Naruto is the youngest recruit in the history of ANBU corps even beating the Uchiha Itachi by four years and he is the very definition of genius, whether it be Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu or Fuinjutsu I doubt there is anyone his equal in the ANBU corps or even the normal Ninja corps that can match up to him."

Everyone was awestruck at that as suddenly one of the Jonins present spoke, "Oi is that not the Nine tails brat so he lived we thought we got rid of him, but we do not need to worry the council will deal with him s….AHHHH", he let out an inhuman scream as a kunai found its way to his genitals as a red haired woman spoke with a sheepish smile, "Oops sorry my bad my hand slip, it tends to slip when someone speaks stupid."

People were thunderstruck at that specially the civilians near them as the woman spoke, "You know I once heard a story about how a mass murderer was jailed in a prison but the people did not just want him to stay there they wanted to suffer as such one of the brilliant people came with an idea they formed a mob stormed into the jail killed off all the guards as well the jailor thinking their actions would scare the inmate and then brought down the jail itself thinking they have killed him they were celebrating but alas for them they forgot the killer was a force of nature what they all did was allow him to escape and he rewarded all of them with a swift, meanwhile the main instigator of the mob where was he well he had already fled long before but not before stealing everyone's belongings and then he left happily ever after enjoying his spoils."

She took a deep breath as she spoke again, "I know most of you resent nine tails and had tried to kill Naruto in hopes of that the nine tails would be released and kill those little gremlin running around your legs who you are forced to call your children as well as the people you forced to call as your spouses, people you would love to trade for someone new right.", she paused before speaking with killing intent laced in her voice at that, "But I as the daughter of the Fire Daimayo cannot have that now right, I cannot let some innocent people die because some immoral adulterer so remember if I see or find anyone conspiring against Naruto claiming him to be a demon I will make sure that death will seem like a mercy to you.", she then turned towards her guards as she spoke, "Let us go I want to have some chat with the Hokage I am not amused at all because of today's incident."

The woman then left briefly with her squadron of guards as the poor Ninja still withering in pain as everyone could her mumble out loud, "Seriously who is the person who allowed an idiot like that to become a ninja let alone a Jonin when he cannot distinguish between a jail and its inmate."

A voice answered to her professionally, "Your Highness what do you expect from brain dead people who like insulting the living legends like Hiruzen Sarutobi.", many winced at that.

Naruko looked at the retreating woman as she spoke, "Who is that woman who…", a hand was promptly clasped over her mouth courtesy of her older sister Minami who spoke with seriousness in her tone, "That was the Crown Princess of Fire Country, sister whatever you do, do not antagonize her in any circumstances she is extremely cruel and sadistic."

The tone in sister's voice scared Naruko as one of the people nearby gave a loud exclamation as they watched the person hit by the red haired woman convulse as he let out copious amount of putrid black blood from his mouth as his flesh seemed to have melted of him granting him a very painful death, causing the twins eyes to wide open as the civilians ran away from that place like headless chicken.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Hiashi Hyuuga was greatly annoyed he had been in the Sarutobi clan house for some time now and the old coot had yet to reconsider his decision and was wasting his precious time now, HIS time a Nobleman's time was being wasted on this farce he was about to leave when their important meeting was interrupted by sudden arrival.

He snarled as he spoke to intruder, "WHO DARE INTERRUPT US?"

A sweet melodious voice came to his ears, "I did, so what are you going to do about it?"

Hiashi snarled at the voice before he went red as he let out an uncharacteristic 'eep!', causing Naruto to snort in amusement, he never liked the Hyuuga clan, a clan of filthy slavers and hypocrite with holier than thou attitude, he felt disgusted by them.

As they watched a long red haired woman wearing a black body suit and mantle strutting inside the room with nodachi in her hand along with a couple of guards following closely behind her, as everyone who was not Naruto stood up meanwhile Naruto kept leaning on to the wall watching the drama unfold.

Hiruzen spoke with a small bow towards the newcomer, "Welcome Princess, I hope your journey has been well."

The princess in question simply smiled at that as she spoke, "It has been I had some business in Konoha but when I entered I heard some disheartening news and I hope that they are untrue.", she finished her sentence with a frown.

A small summary of the situation courtesy of Tsunade Senju much to the ire and embarrassment of many which caused her to smirk as she spoke, "Lord Hiruzen I would like to invite you to join me as my advisor."

At that everyone's eyes widen upon hearing her invitation specially HIruzen Sarutobi, the political scenario of Fire country was in turmoil, the Fire lord Ozai was getting on his years as such he wanted his eldest child Nobunaga to ascend after him, but was opposed by his wife and his son Nobuyuki, most of the noble have rallied after Nobuyuki wanting him to be the next Daimyo, reason pretty simple the only thing he is good at is philandering his wealth and spending times chasing woman but most importantly he makes a great gullible pawn.

Hiruzen Sarutobi mulled over his options for a couple of seconds before he spoke, "I except Princess."

The crown princess had a look of joy in her face only to get darkened as Minato spoke, "Hiruzen you cannot do that what about Konoha?"

Nobunaga: "I do not understand what the problem with Lord Hiruzen joining me is after all if Fire Country prospers then Konoha would prosper as well Lord Hokage, after all if I am right did you not all proclaim that a useless old man like him is to be thrown out. So what is your problem if I find him extremely useful?"

Minato: "But Princess if…"

Nobunaga raised her hand to stop him as she spoke, "Minato I am the Crown Princess of Fire nation, and Hiruzen Sarutobi is a citizen of my country who had decided to accept my proposal so why a third party is poking his nose in my business?", her stern speech and anger in her eyes made Minato to wince at that.

She let out a deep sigh before she spoke, "Also Hokage I wish to hire one of your Ninja as well I need to stretch my legs."

Minato nodded at that as he spoke, "Of course Princess I will immediately arrange an ANBU escort with you, so when will you leave."

Nobunaga looked directly in his eyes as she spoke, "I would prefer to leave immediately, and as for my escort Naruto would suffice."

Minato: "But he is one…"

Nobunaga, "I would prefer to spend some alone time with my beloved without any interference."

Upon hearing that all the people present in the room gawked at her as if he had grown a second head as Hiashi spoke with a disgust evident in his voice, "Princess, you cannot he is not worthy to be in your presence your reputation will be ruined."

As soon as he spoke he was hit with so much killing intent he nearly pissed his pants as he fell on his back as Nobunaga glanced at him with anger in her voice as she spoke with a demonic tilt in it, "**Excuse me who do you think you are to judge whom I should love and not, who do think you are?**"

Even Kushina and Minato had been enraged at that as Hiashi also insulted them as well but before they could speak Nobunaga continued, "**Naruto is hundred times the person your entire clan combined, and who do you think you are trying to think of my well being you filthy mongrel, if you have so much problem with Naruto being my beloved you can kill yourself go and die by choking in the filth of a sewer.**"

Everyone in the room was tensed at that, even if Hiashi was their comrade they knew he had taken it too far, even amongst them he did not have the permission to meddle in another clan's matter let alone dictate what the next ruler of Fire Country should do, even if they tried to save Hiashi now they themselves would be seen as a traitor and incarcerated accordingly as such they stayed by the side watching everything unfold silently.

Naruto sighed as he quickly went by her side as he held her by her wrist as he spoke affectionately to her, "Nobu there is no need for you to waste your precious time and temper on the likes of him, so where do you wish to go."

Nobunaga let out a deep breath as she spoke, "You aright but now my mood is worsened because of this filthy slaver, I have got a report of a bandit camp near our borders would you accompany me to purge them from my lands."

Naruto replied back with a smile, "Of course I would love."

Nobunaga gave a small nod with a slight blush in her cheeks as she spoke, "Well then it is date then let us leave then."

Naruto nodded as he spoke, "But I have yet to get dressed for our date so will you mind waiting at my house till I get ready."

Nobunaga nodded at that as she spoke, "Not at all so lead the way."

As they stepped outside Nobunaga ordered her people to move to the Daimyo palace and wait for her return as the duo left no sooner than he left the entire room broke into a cacophony as Inoichi spoke with a snarl, "Are you out with your mind Hiashi your entire clan would have suffered because of your arrogance."

Kushia spoke with a scowl on her face, "How dare you insult my son like that Hiashi."

Hiashi sneered back as he stood up while speaking, "You peasant will not understand the true ways of the Elite Noble.", he then stormed out of the room with a huff.

Hiruzen shook his head as he spoke, "Since the day Nobuyuki offered to take his youngest as his concubine he is getting arrogant more and more as if he is the Daimyo himself."

Shikaku sighed as he spoke, "Disgusting, not only that but from what I have heard his clan is supporting in Nobuyuki's ascension to the throne."

Tsume spoke with a frown, "That is a dangerous topic, but it is also true that the lecherous bastard has more forces and allies currently than the princess and it is matter of time before he makes his move and Naruto is definitely feel his wrath if he continues to be so close to the princess when Nobuyuki takes the throne."

Both Minato and Kushina frowned with a worried look in their face as Hiruzen spoke with a scoff, "Naruto is not only strong but fiercely protective of his loved ones and if that Nobuyuki dares to harm Nobunaga no one will save him from his wrath."


	6. Chapter 6

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Nobunaga let out a small giggle which made Naruto's heart skip a beat and her giggle was the most melodious sound he has heard and something he would love to hear endlessly, he was broken out of her musing as she spoke with a smile, "You know Naruto you are the most amazing guy I have ever met in my life."

Naruto gave a small smile in return as he spoke, "I am honored by praise Princess.", and only to be swatted on his arms by a Nobunaga who gave him a small half hearted glare.

As they moved with brisk pace while the Konoha rumor mill was going at full speed the return of the demon child, many would have tried to make his life hell but the rumor of his strength had spread across and now it would be difficult to make him obey to their whim and make him heel beneath their feet, specially a bandaged mummy who was wrecking his brain cells to find a solution to the problem.

As Naruto and Nobunaga moved towards the gate people stopped talking as many glared at Naruto before they turned to give jealous or lustful stares towards Nobunaga, while many would turned wide eyed and fearful upon realizing the true identity of the woman as many turned their heads it was after all unwise to anger her by any means.

Nobunaga snorted as she observed the people around them as she spoke, "Bugs that should be quashed, bugs that pretend to be of the same species such as us."

Naruto gave a small nod as he spoke, "So true, I hate these mongrels."

Genma who was still with his friends gawked as he watched the crown princess of fire country walking together and speaking with Naruto as a very close friend of hers, seeing him gawking at that drew others attention as Menma and his family stopped from their journey towards their home.

Naruko spoke with a frown, "Who is that woman with Naruto? From the looks of it they seem close…."

Kurenai replied to her with her eyes wide, "That is the Crown Princess of Fire country, but what is she doing with Naruto?"

Yugao who was with them replied to her question in a nonchalant manner, "Well they are close but how close I do not know but I know one thing that the princess is going on hunting."

Minami spoke with a frown, "What do you mean by Hunting and why Naruto?"

Yugao shrugged as she spoke, "Well by 'hunting' I meant some unlucky bastard has drawn her eyes and now she is going to kill them, and as for Naruto well whenever she goes to hunt she usually has Naruto for escort."

Anko who was nearby glared at the duo specially Nobunaga as she balled her fist in anger as she replied, "Even a blind person can see they are flirting with each other."

Hana did a double take at that as she spoke in a tone filled with amazement, "Hot damn to capture her heart like that, damn he is something else."

They watched intently as the duo made their way to the gate as they stepped outside of Konoha after Naruto submitted the necessary paperwork before they literally vanished from their sight.

Naruto hopped from tree to tree as Nobunaga moved relatively closer to him when he suddenly stopped as he spoke, "I believe we are at considerable distance from Konoha as such I could be able to use it."

Nobunaga had a dazzling smile on her lips as she spoke, "I can never have enough of your vehicle."

Naruto smirked at that as he spoke, "Come forth Vimana."

A large ripple appeared as a Golden Chariot with a throne fit for King appeared, but unlike normal chariot it had wings instead of wheels, Naruto stepped on top of it as he extended his hand towards Nobunaga who promptly held it as he helped her to climb on board his vehicle.

Naruto took his seat on the throne with Nobunaga promptly occupying his lap as the vehicle pounced forward the soft cool air passing by her head as she let out a sigh, "I love it the feeling of flying I so love it.", with that she snuggled with Naruto who held her.

A couple hour later, the duo were looking down on a camp, normally they would have arrived faster but they decided to take some time flying around enjoying themselves, as they watched the people below a scowl formed in their face as Naruto snarled in anger as he spat out in anger, "Slavers camp.", as he spoke his anger spiked as the sky rumbled and black cloud formed over head, blotting the sky into eternal darkness.

Nobunaga took a deep breath as she calmed herself before she spoke, "Well I think it is time we dealt with them right."

Naruto gave a short nod as he spoke, "Of course."

The duo jumped down from the flying vessel catering the ground as the surrounding shook with a loud boom.

It had been a good day for Michiro today's haul had been exceptionally well, they had ransacked the nearest village and had managed to capture about 500 people amongst which were around 400 adults rest children, unfortunately damaged goods cannot be sold but sometimes a few of them had to be removed after all 'diseased' were not allowed and he knew how to make a couple look diseased specially that boy a ripe 5 year old for him to pluck, just the thought made him feel uncomfortable in his pants oh how cruel is this world, before he could think anymore a loud boom was heard as the camp shook he turned to look and he felt his jw drop to him it seemed as a pair of angry God and Goddess had descended in their camp.

The ground shook the trees groaned as their chakra flared into life, making even the most insensitive person towards chakra recoil at that then it all went blank, a couple of minutes later Nobunaga casually flicked the blood from her sword as she let out a small yawn as she spoke with a tired sigh, "Boring so boring."

Naruto chuckled at that as he spoke, "What did you expect from this plebeians, in fact I dare say that I am impressed that they lasted for a little over 5 minutes, but enough of that I have a present for you."

As such he escorted Nobunaga to a nearby tent where a person was tied up on a pole, he was lacking his cloths as Naruto spoke with a smirk, "Let me present before you Lord Hisada."

The person in question trembled as Nobunaga's flaming red eyes bored onto him looking at him as if she was looking towards a worm as she spoke, "My my Lord Michiro, what are you doing here?"

The person shook like a leaf before he passed out from their combined killing intent, as Nobunaga snorted as she spoke, "And mother wanted me to marry and pretend to be a good housewife to scum like them."

Naruto gave a gentle rub on Nobunaga's back as he spoke, "So what are you going to do with him."

Nobunaga shrugged at that as she replied back to him, "There is nothing to think about, I will simply have him executed after all my father's law states clearly that the Slavery in any form is a capital offense well he will die but not before confessing about the entire racket damn you just made my week, this scums belongs to the group that supports my _brother_.", she spat out the word as if it is the most vile thing in existence.

Naruto grimaced at that as he spoke, "I hope the idiot is not causing any problem."

Nobunaga snorted at that as she spoke, "When does he not create any problem, he is a filthy lecherous pig that is nothing more than a puppet of the so called 'Esteemed Nobles', father is fed up with him and a single slip he will get disowned."

**Character used in this chapter,**

**Nobunaga modeled after Demon King Nobunaga (Avenger) FGO Stage 4**


End file.
